Because of hinted witches
by C. Vexis
Summary: In Twilight Stephenie Meyer gave a hint about witches, well here is my take on them. WRITING NEW CHAPTER
1. Hunter

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction, and I know that I am going way out on a limb here, but, I never see any fanfiction where Edward is someone's enemy. I know there is the New Moon stuff, but I have not yet read that. (I got grounded like the day before it came out, and now my mother will not take me to the bookstore to get it…I'm a bad twilight fan…It's not my fault…)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! The characters, all except the ones from my imagination, belong to Stephenie Meyer. Thanks for crushing my dreams though. **

**A/N: This story takes place in what would be Bella's senior Year at Forks. I did not yet read New Moon tear and so just pretend like you haven't either. Now for the story…**

It was raining, and everything around me was turning a murky color. The house I was watching was as still as death, and there was no noise. Mostly all the lights were out, only a single light near the back of the house was on. My eyesight was far better than any humans were, but I was still no match for a vampire. Being a Mage, meant that I all the strength of a vampire, and still, all the weaknesses of a human. I could stand up to any vampire's strength, but if I wanted to kill one, I would need to concentrate.

I was one of the Vexis line, a mage, and for lack of any other term, a hunter. While the vampire's had their trackers, we had the Hunters. Mages were humans, which were endowed with a certain magical gift, much like what some vampires were given at the time of their 'death'. For mages, our gifts came at birth, the gift would vary in people, and only a descendant of a mage could get it. Sometimes the gift would remain dormant for generations, and sometimes, it would show in a matter of years. The history of the Mage is very bleak, few know of us, and those who do, want us dead. It was said, that many years ago, back when the Earth was still young, and not yet tainted to much by man, in order to survive the harsh world, a village began to teach themselves a sort of magic, some was only used for growing things, others, were used for harsh things, unspeakable things. These people banded together, and watched as the world changed, slowly blending into the shadows, becoming nothing.

That is, until _they _showed up. For a time, mages were happy; we sat, watched and waited, our powers growing, using them only to keep ourselves alive. We lived in village, isolating ourselves away from the normal human society, we thought it best not to meddle. When the vampires starting showing themselves, starting destroying out wonderful peace, that's when we began to grow worried. For awhile, we did nothing and we watched these new creatures. Beast they may be, but they are fascinating. Most we say were beautiful, and they made us captive with their beauty, along with the humans, so much so that they began to attack us. This caused uproar, our elders would not allow this, and we began to fight back, out powers now used to choke whatever life that remained from the bodies of those retched creatures,

Only a select few mages become hunters. Most stick to the healing, and even fewer mages were women, let alone one of only 15 years. I may be young, but I am no fool, I know exactly what I go up against, exactly what to expect, and in my line of work you learn to expect the unexpected. Being a Vexis made everything even harder. I had to deal with rigorous training, a mother that would scare the devil, a father that most likely _was _the devil, and a bunch of cocky siblings. My life was never easy. Hunting made it worth it. Killing, in a sense, made everything better, my fucked up childhood seemed to become worth it, when some sick monster stopped thrashing from under my hand.

From my perch in the tree, a slow laugh escaped my lips. In reality we were the monsters. We enjoyed what we did, we were taught to enjoy what we did, and we followed that rule with every fiber that we could muster. Our kills were not messy, seeing as vampires lacked the blood to make it so, but we did try. We were sadistic creatures; an odd sort of protector to humans, but deep down, I knew that if for some reason we could change sides, humans would be our first victims.

'Stop thinking like that!' I warned myself, still not letting my eyes leave that one bright window. I could make out the foggy silhouettes of a couple. I could not tell what they were doing, but I could see when they moved. The rain made my blood-red hair stick to my back. I was going to catch my death out here, but as long as I got what I came for I would be satisfied.

'That's right, satisfied never happy.'

With a sigh, I continued watching the Cullen household, searching for some clue of the rumor that had my mother barging into my room, and getting me out of bed for. When she told me what it was I laughed. A vampire and a human, not possible, but I guess my mother thought it was. And so here I am, in the rain, watching out for anything that could be remotely out of ordinary.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Did you like it? Like I said before, it's my first. I will most likely be changing some things later on. I will add another chapter soon, but you will have to do me a favor and review…please? I need you feedback. My character name will be revealed in the next Chapter…just tell me if you like where the story is going. I know that Stephenie Meyer slightly mentioned witches in Twilight…well I hope you like my take on them. Thanks for reading, and feel free to give me any ideas,**

**C. Vexis**


	2. Vexis

**A/N: This is the next chapter, I'd like to thank the people that reviewed. You helped me get this up. If there are any grammar mistakes, tell me and I will fix them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I only own the characters from my mind.**

I sat in that tree for hours, watching that one room. Finally the light went out, and almost seconds later, I heard a car starting in the distance. I could faintly make out the sounds of voices; one a gruff male, the other was female. The faintness of their voices told me that they were far off. Suddenly a metallic smell, like blood, filled my nose, along with another scent, vampire. It was laced with evil, secrets, and darkness. This vampire smelled strong, his scent burned my nose, and sent chills up my spine. With and easy grin, I jumped from the tree, and landed gracefully on all fours, ready to spring if anything saw me. When I knew that the coast was clear, I ran swiftly and silently toward the forest.

My guard was up, I still did not know exactly how many vampires lived here, and there was a good chance that one could be hunting right now. I steadied my breathing, and walked with caution. My mother would murder me if I let myself get caught. But that would probably be a good thing; I would not have to hear her constantly compare me to my _wonderful _sister Naomi.

Naomi was my mother's perfect angel. Strong, powerful, cunning and smart, there was no one better that the Great Naomi Vexis. My mother respected Naomi, it was a strong respect, one that she only held for two others, One, of course was my father. In a way she feared him, but that fear was out shined by love. The other person was Alexander Morvus. The Morvus clan was powerful, my father feared, even stronger than our family. They were a brutal bunch, and stuck to traditional values. Like for instance, in their family women could not be hunters. Women were healers, and that's all. They looked down on our family, but never did the threaten us. Alexander had visited us many times, and I learned the extent of his power. He was a little older than me, and he was extremely good looking. His very presence brought forth waves of evil and power, even elders could not match. I of course being only Camilta, only the second daughter, only the youngest child, was forced to live in the shadow of these people.

From the time of my birth up until recently, I had been made to be a support unit. To my mother's great honor, she had had another daughter to help out her prize. My father had already had his son, and so he did not really care what my mother did with me. My brother Cain was everything _both _parents wanted. He had my fathers temper, and like most Vexis men, _The Gift_. The Gift was the ability to create hallucinations in the minds of humans or vampires. They were so realistic, that the mind was forced to believe them. Prolonged exposure to it could cause brain damage in humans. My brother was the exact opposite of my sister. Naomi was spoiled and used to getting her way, so she had a nasty habit of ordering people, namely me, around. Cain was kind, he knew that he had power, but he did not flaunt it like Naomi did.

I was raised to be a servant to my sisters will. I was trained hard, so if Naomi got into trouble, I could come and assist her in getting out of it. I was not raised as a hunter, but as an assistant. I hated Naomi, it was a hate that went deeper that the obvious jealousy, and I used it to fuel ever move I made. To my relief, Naomi rejected my help, saying that I would only get in her way, and so I became a hunter. I thank my sister for this, almost everyday. Because of her I had gotten a chance to prove myself to my family, to show them that I was more that the third child. I had them sign me up for the most rigorous classes in fighting and magic. My teachers made everything worse. Every move I made was compared to Naomi's, every mistake made horrible by a comment on her grace and skill. My sister was my distraction, so instead I used it as fuel. I pushed pass my limits, and forced myself to endure every test that was thrown my way. Soon my teachers at least began to see the difference between my sister and me. I morphed into a cold fighter; it was rare that a smile would grace my lips now. This though, was only the outside, on the inside I screamed for attention, for the same respect my mother gave Naomi.

A sound from behind brought me back to the present. I was only a little ways from where I needed to be, but that did not mean I was safe. Instantly I was going for my knife. My knife was forged from the strongest metal in the world, harder that diamonds, and could pierce anything, even the skin of a vampire. Not that anything would happen to the vampire if it was still up and moving. Already I could feel the steady hum of magic in my veins, building in my palms. Out of nowhere I began to feel dread and started worrying about useless little things.

'_Mothers going to kill me if I come back late!'_

'_I wonder if Naomi came home…'_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, but the feeling of dread was growing.

"Don't move," Whispered the vampire that was now standing just a few feet from me. "If you even flinch I'll….."

As soon as he began speaking, I began to think of a way out of this situation. As soon as I thought of one that suited me, I took action. As the vampire spoke, I began building up energy and transferring it to the tips of my fingers. When I felt like I had enough, I thrust my left hand forward and let out a silent burst of energy. The shocked look on the vampires face was priceless, but I did not stay to observe. As he was sent flying backward, I took his momentary confusion as time to run. A heard a curse from far off, then a soft growl of anger.

I ignored everything around me, and attempted to clear my head. In my mind I saw my room, and I pictured myself there, standing in its center. I felt a slight pull and the feeling of having my feet swept from under me. Suddenly the dense forest floor was replaced by soft plush carpet. With a soft sigh I opened my eyes and glanced around my room.

My room was neat and orderly. It was shaped like a circle and was fairly large. Weapons lined the walls, and book sat on bookshelves. Sitting on my queen sized bed was my mother, looking slightly angered.

"You're back…what took so long?"

"Well the house was boring, but I found out that vampires do live there, a human to."

"How many?"

"I'm not sure." I said with a small sigh, sitting down in a chair, "At least two."

My mother stood, and headed for the door, giving me a once over, before looking my eyes with hers. She was a little taller than I was, with long dark brown hair that reached her back. She had dark skin, and beautiful hazel eyes. She stood with such grace and dignity, that I felt low just by looking at her. "Get changed, there is a guest waiting for you in the living room. "And do something with your hair, you look horrible." With those final words she left.

I headed for my closet, and picked out an outfit. I settled on a pair of jeans and a light blue fitted T-shirt. After getting my clothes, I went into my bathroom. I made the mistake of glancing at myself in the mirror, and I grimaced and my appearance. Standing at 5'11 I was tall for a girl my age. My arms held a few hints of muscle, and my stomach had a light six pack. Like my mother, I had dark skin, but in great contrast, I got blood-red hair. No one knows where the hair color came from, it changed from dark brown, to blood-red in a matter of months when I was four. I liked it, it made me look different from every one else in my family. Now my hair was a mess, there were leaves tangled in it, and I was sure it was layered in about an inch of dirt. I glanced at the digital clock that sat on the counter in the bathroom. 12:00, who could be visiting now? With a groan I took off my clothes and jumped into the shower. I let the scalding hot water relax my muscles, before dealing with my hair. It took five washes to get all the dirt out, and three conditionings to get it manageable.

I got out of the shower and dried off, and then I put on my clothes. Wiping the steam from the mirror, I looked at my now clean appearance. My hair was dripping, but other than that I looked fine. Raising my left hand I held it over my head, and within a few second it was dry. I grabbed a hair tie from my basket, and after brushing it a few times, tied it into a rushed ponytail, leaving a few strands hanging free. With another quick check, to make sure I was decent I headed down the stairs and to the living room. To my great surprise, I found Alexander Morvus sitting on our couch.

**A/N : Bonus points for anyone who can guess who the vampire was. Don't forget to review! **

**C. Vexis **


	3. Alexander Morvus

**A/N: I got a lot of hits! I hope more people review; your feed back really helps me get going. Thank you to Midnight 1987 for all your great ideas. And once again, if there are any errors tell me. I promise more action in the next chapter, and Edward and Bella!**

As I walked down the stairs, I had expected to find on of my teachers there, ready to scold me for missing another lesson. But when I saw Alexander, I could have sworn my heart stopped. I was positive that my eyes were tricking me. That my brother was messing with my mind, and then I start thinking clearly, and figured out that it is impossible that Cain could be doing this, he was visiting friends in Japan. This had to be real. As I stared at Alexander, he turned toward me. I gasped and stumbled forward, there should have been a law against someone being so good-looking.

Alexander Morvus stood at 6'5, he had unnaturally light hair, it was so white that it was almost silver, and yet it only added to the mystical air that surrounded him. His skin was slightly flushed, and the tight black shirt he wore did nothing to hide his muscles. The look he was giving me almost made me melt, and I could see why none ever questioned or denied him. His eyes roamed from my face down, then settled on my eyes. Those grey orbs were beautiful, they held wisdom beyond his 17 years, and a strength that none other than him could muster.

"Miss Vexis, how are you this evening? I am sorry for visiting so late, but I was in the neighborhood and it was urgent." Alexander said this as he stood up, towering over me, he held out his hand. The simple movement shocked me. He moved like a predator, like at any moment he could attack. With slightly trembling fingers, I reached out and shook his hand as firmly as I could.

"I'm well, just a little tired. And how are you Mr. Morvus?" I was being polite, which was rare, most people only got a stiff nod from me, and here I was, practically bowing to the guy.

"Please, call me Alexander. I don't really like formalities. Besides, it's not like one of us is an adult, we should act our age." Those eyes were staring into mine again, and I could only agree with him. Suddenly my mouth was dry, and I found it hard to speak.

Just when I opened my mouth the force something out, I heard our front door slam shut. I let out an audible sigh, and Alexander gave me a questioning look. From all the time I had spent with Naomi, I learned two things about her. One was that if she had a good hunt, she would come home in high spirits and gloat about it until the next week. The other was that if she had a bad hunt, her pent up frustration was usually let out on me.

Naomi walked into the living room. Her hair had a few splatters of blood in it, which was odd, and she seemed to excrete anger. In one swift motion she turned towards me, our eyes met, and I began to feel the instant waves of hate. Naomi's normally smooth brown tresses were tussled and in disarray. Her jeans had a slight rip in them, and the skin tight T-shirt she wore and covered in blood.

"Bad hunt?" Alexander said. "How many people did you lose?" I gasped; he was going to have hell to pay. To my surprise, Naomi just smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Not many, only two." She said, and she walked to the side of me and placed a hand on my shoulder, then she pushed me from Alexander's line of view, and planted herself in front of him.

"Two lives that someone will miss desperately, two lives that will be mourned, and cried over. You Ms. Vexis are a cold person." He paused. "I like it."

Naomi was thrilled. She smiled and moved closer to Alexander. His eyes moved over the both of us and they settled on the space between us.

"Did you know you're really pretty?" He asked, his eyes were closed slightly. And that infectious grin was back.

Naomi smiled and moved even closer.

"That's sweet." She said. "I think you're handsome too."

Alexander looked appalled. "I appreciate your compliment but…I was talking to your sister."

I gasped, that was unexpected. Suddenly I began to grow uncomfortable. Slowly I took a few steps back, worried about my sister temper when she was not getting her way. She took a deep breath then she put a hand on Alexander's chest.

"You have got to be kidding me. You prefer this little brat, to me?" She laughed bitterly. "She's just a stinking little witc…." Before I knew what happened, Naomi was on the floor. Alexander stood over her, a slight glow around his left hand.

"It's not nice to insult your siblings like that." Alexander's voice was low and dangerous. His eyes were dark, and there was energy in the room that had not been there before. Alexander Morvus was angry. "You don't degrade your only sister like that! Is this family so low that it has lost the value of respect?" With a sigh, he turned and faced me. "Tomorrow you will come to my house, bring some clothes. I can't stand the sight of this girl any longer." With a final look at Naomi, he left through the hallway, and exited the house.

I knew why he was angry. To mages, being called 'witch' was an insult, a very bad insult. Only those worthy of the name ever got it, and even then, it was only used in good reason. If a mage was called a witch to their face, then the one doing the name calling was sure to get a beating.

My sister lay crumpled on the floor, a small bruise on her forehead. He had moved so quickly, I had not even seen him attack. Naomi let out a soft groan, and rolled over on her side, she was unconscious. This night had taken a turn for the worse. First Alexander arrives, and then he knocks out my sister. I looked down at Naomi, and thought about leaving her on the floor, and then I considered the possibility of my parents asking questions. I bent and picked her up, draping one of her arms around my neck, with a grunt I went up the stairs and toward her bedroom. For a person that was so skinny she sure was heavy. With another grunt I managed to maneuver around and open one of the double doors that lead into her room.

Naomi's room was huge, it was not larger than my parents' room, but I am sure t was close. She had two closets, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, and a stand up shower, and she had a wonderful view from her window. I dropped Naomi on the floor, thinking that if she could not find her bed from there that she_ must_ have been stupid and walked from the room.

When I walked into my room I collapsed on the bed, My head was pounding and the events of the night were catching up with me. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was now 2:45. The Morvus' liked guest to come early, so that meant I had to be at their house by 9:00. Standing I walked to my closet and pulled put a duffle bag, in which I began to fill with clothes.

'_I wonder why I have to bring these.'_ I asked myself. _'Maybe it's a group hunt.'_

At that moment I was too exhausted to think, so I put my duffel bag by the door, and changed into night clothes. Before I even knew I had lain down, I was asleep.


	4. Battle and Plots

**A.N: Sorry it took so long to update, I promised you longer chapters and you get them. The next chapter is guaranteed to have Bella and Edward in it. **

**Disclaimer: My mother is an attorney, and she told me all about these. Basically I have to say I don't own Twilight; which I don't. But I do own the following: The Vexis Family (Only the family from the story) The Morvus Family, and this laptop on which I type for you this fic.….But I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT Stephenie Meyer does...**

The bright morning sun woke me up the next morning, although, technically, it was morning when I fell asleep. With a yawn, I sat up, and hung my legs over the edge of my bed. The clock said 7:30, that only gave me a half and hour to get ready. Luckily I had already picked out an outfit. I groaned I had to get ready in such a short time; I had slept longer that I meant to. Slowly I stood up and made my way towards the bathroom, only stopping to pick up my cloths from my desk. As I got in the shower, I thought about what Alexander had said to me, he thought I was pretty. This sparked much confusion in me, and, with it being early, caused a headache. Even through my headache, I tried to figure out why _anyone _would call _me_ pretty. As I got out of the shower, I let the subject dropped, and concentrated on making myself look presentable. I had picked out dressy attire for today, since I had heard about Dante Morvus' strict rules. When he was not hunting he was a CEO for a major company, he liked everything, and everyone around him, to be businesslike. Today I was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a simple white button-down, and a pair of black dress shoes. My hair clashed horribly with my outfit, but I decided that there was no time to fix that now. I stood at my dresser, and applied the little make-up I wore, which was only clear lip-gloss, and I sprayed on a little cherry blossom scented perfume. Before leaving my room, I examined myself in my mirror, then I grabbed my duffle bag, and walked out of the door, only to bump into the bulky frame of my father. He had an odd gleam in his eyes, and I took an unwilling step back. My father had tried to give me attention, but usually he would only end up noticing my mistakes, and his bad temper resulted in a lot of pain on my part. He was not a patient teacher, and when I begun learning how to fight, I got my ass kicked by him on several occasions.

"Morning Father," I muttered as I tried to walk pass him, as I did he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, and then he leaned forward, and stared into my eyes.

"I talked to Alexander Morvus last night." He said, his deep voice held a hint of amusement. "I'm supposed to take you to their house."

"I can go on my own." I stated, although I had not given a lot of thought as to exactly how I was going to get to their house in the first place. I figured if push came to shove, that I could always use my powers to get there.

"I have to talk to Dante." I noticed that her did not seem happy about this, and his voice had gone from amused to dangerous. "He wants to discuss you," His grip on my arm tightened, "Is there something I should know?" I shook my head, looking up into my fathers eyes, for an old guy, he was very intimidating. Over half of him was muscle, and he stood at 6'9. Marcus Vexis had light skin, and his hair was honey brown, and he had eyes the color of hazel, the same color mine had been when I was little. Now my eye color changed with my mood, I was odd, having people asking me constantly if I got contacts. My father gave me a stiff nod, and released my arm; I could feel that it was bruised. "Meet me at the car in five minutes." As he went down the stairs I let out a breath that I had not realized I had been holding.

The car ride with my father was dead silent. We never talked, and I knew that was not about to change. The Morvus' lived about 20 minutes away, and we got there in 15. I had only been to the Morvus' home once, and even then I had not met Mr. Morvus'. Their house, well more like mansion, sat in a hill. It was built in the late 1800's and had only every housed Morvus family. The mansion was a rather gothic style, and reflected the attitude of its owners.

The lawn was large, and perfectly manicured. The house was three stories, with large bay windows, and a veranda. There was a window with the shades drawn, and I could see into a plush living room. Despite the outside of the house, the living room was bright and well lit; it was a shame that you could tell that even from outside.

My father parked the car, and got out, I followed. We walked up the long circular drive, and when he got to the imposing double doors, my father gave me a look. I clutched my duffel bag closer to me and took a breath, as my father rang the doorbell.

The man that answered the door made my father look about as scary as a three year-old boy. He must have been at least seven feet tall, with jet black hair, the hung neatly at his shoulders. He was pale, and my first though upon seeing him was, _'Vampire'_; I had to stop myself from attacking him. He was burly like my father, and he had an energy that made me want to crawl into my skin and hide. He was wearing a black business suit, and in his hand he held a glass of what looked and smelled like brandy.

'_But it 9:00 in the morning," _I thought_, 'It's much too early to be drinking.' _

"Welcome," Dante Morvus said, he had a voice that sent chills up my spine. My father was obviously used to this, and he extended his hand, which Dante shook. "It has been such a long time Marcus." The warm smile that was on his face did not reach his eyes. When he looked over to me, I shivered; he noticed my reaction and his grin widened. "You must be Camilta. It's a pleasure to meet you." I looked down at his hand, and shook it, once again trying not to have a weak grip.

"And you," I spoke clearly, even though Mr. Morvus had already seen my fear of him, I was desperate to make up for it.

"Come in," He said, I followed my father into the house, and found myself thinking about how much of a dump out home was compared to this. Everything was gorgeous, in the living room, there were two couches, facing each other. There was and elegant coffee table between them. The walls were red and gold, majestic colors to fit majestic people. Mr. Morvus caught me staring, "Do you like it?"

"Yes," I breathed.

"Alexander is waiting for you in the basement, I'd like to talk to you father alone for a while." Again, I followed him, this time to a door at the end of a hall, I had been so caught up with looking around that I had not noticed that he was holding it open, and waiting for me to go down. I nodded my thanks and walked down the stairs, my hand trailing along the rail.

The basement was completely finished, and had a bedroom, a living room, and another kitchen. After wondering around, I found Alexander waiting for me in what appeared to be a training room. As I walked in, I noticed the floor had changed from carpet, to hard wood. It was a light color, but was covered by mats. The walls were lined with shelves, and on the shelves were every hand-to-hand weapon imaginable. I looked over to Alexander, questions forming in my mind. Alexander was wearing a pair of sweat pants, and a T-shirt, he looked like he was ready to spar.

"Morning," Greeted Alexander, he looked at me then laughed a little. "You might want to change clothes." This confirmed my suspicion the he wanted to spar. I forced a smile, and looked around for a bathroom, Alexander pointed one out to me, and I went to quickly change.

I exited the bathroom dressed similarly to Alexander; I had on sweat pants and a T-shirt. When I walked back into the training room, Alexander was holding to long wooden staffs; he threw on to me, and made his way over to a mat, a hint of mischief in his eyes. With a grace I was jealous of, he got into a fighting stance, and looked at me.

"Show me what you're made of." He whispered, and without anymore talk, I launched myself forward, swinging the staff, aiming for his head.

He blocked with ease, and used my own momentum against me to push me back. While I was off balance, he swung and landed a hard hit to my left ankle. I cursed, and charged for him, hitting him squarely on the shoulder. While I was close, he dropped his staff and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, then while he was holding me; his knee flew into me stomach. I took the hit with a grunt, and dropped my own weapon. My instincts flew into placed and I ducked out of his hold, and with my leg extended, I turned and swept his feet from under him, he fell to the floor, and was back up in an instant, a playful smile on his face: he was toying with me.

"Is that all you have?" He teased. "Come on, you're better that this."

I rushed forward, and punched him in the check; he raised his hand and pushed it away with ease. He swung, in the same matter that I had, and a grabbed his fist, and twisted his wrist hard, at the same time using my other hand to bend it back. He cursed, from what I knew was crippling pain, and tried to break free.

"Better?" I asked. I was breathing hard, adrenalin still pumping from the fight. When Alexander did not respond, I gave his arm another sharp twist, and to my surprise he smiled.

"Yeah…a lot better." I looked down and saw that his fingers had curled around one of the discarded staffs, and then before I knew he swung, I saw stars.

When I came too, I could hear Alexander and my father's voices. They seemed to be having a conversation.

"She's good," Alexander's voice said. "A little more training and she could be great."

"Do you think she's good enough to take on a house full of vampires?" My father asked. I opened my eyes at these words, and say that I was laying on a couch in the basement. Alexander and my father were sitting on chairs across from me.

"Yes," Alexander said, then he looked over to me, and smiled. "It's about time you woke up. I was starting to worry." At that moment his father came down from up stairs, followed by a beautiful woman, whom I could only assume was Alexander's mother. She was holding a tray, with glasses on it, and remembering my manners, I stood up, about to go help her. All of a sudden my world started to spin, and I felt Alexander's hand grab my elbow. "That's not a very good idea." He whispered in my ear. I felt his hand on my head, he touched a sore spot, and I winced. "I hit you harder than I meant to." His face still held a smile.

Alexander's mother had placed her tray down on a side table, and was now walking over to me. When she got close Alexander moved away, and his hand was replaced with hers.

"Allow me dear." He voice was very kind. It was soft, but it still held that motherly strictness. When I tried to convince her that I was fine, she just shook her head and raised her hand. She placed one on my arm, and the other on the back of my head. I was still trying to break away, and was really shocked when she held me still. Soothing warmth began to spread from my head to my toes, and the throbbing lump on my head dulled to nothing in a matter of seconds. With a smile, Alexander's mother moved away, and sat down next to her husband, who spoke as soon as she was seated.

"We have an idea Camilta. As you know in Forks, Washington there are a group of vampires. They have been there for a few years, and they have not been causing any trouble, up until recently that is. Rumors say there is a human in their little family, and last year there were a few deaths a little outside of Forks. I…we," He motioned to my father, "Want you and Alexander to investigate. Just for this year, I want to know everything about these vampires, one in particular. A Carlisle Cullen. He has been of some interest of me for sometime…and I think if you drop my name he will recognize it." Dante continued to speak, telling me about the plan they had discussed while I was unconscious. I nodded every now and then, seeing no point I speaking. After a few minutes of discussion, we came to a conclusion. In exactly a week, Alexander and I would be attending Forks High School.

**A/N: Did you like it? Read and Review please.**


	5. Tears

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was very busy. I may not continue this story, I don't think people like it very much, and I don't think they have interest in it. But If I get 3 reviews good or bad I WILL continue…Oh I am thinking about switching narrators if I continue this story. On a happier note…I read New Moon…It was great. This chapter is mostly a songfic and it contains abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the book Twilight or New Moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own this plot the made characters and a pair of socks.**

I only had a couple days to prepare for my trip. My mother did not agree with me leaving, especially since it was with the Morvus'. Naomi, on the other hand, was ecstatic; she even helped me pack my clothes. At first I was shocked at her sudden friendliness, but then I learned that she only wanted to be rid of me.

We arrived in Forks a week before the start of school. Mr. Morvus must have been planning this for a while, because when we arrived there was already a newly built house here, it was away from all the people, but close enough that we would make it to school on time. The house was a nice size. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a finished basement with another bed and bathroom. Mrs. Morvus and I got our own bathrooms, while Alexander would share his with the other person that was coming to stay with us in a couple of months. Mrs. Morvus was extremely happy to have a girl in the house, she talked to me none stop and insisted that I call her by her first name: which was Juliana. She was a very sweet woman, who took no offence that I did not agree with the way that she lived, and the fact that her family did not allow her to be a hunter. When I explained this to her she just smiled at me.

"Camilta, I may not look it, but if it came down to a fight between me and a vampire, I would surly come out the victor." She winked. "We are taught to defend ourselves, but only to do it if the situation calls for it. I assure you, like my healing skills, my fighting is unmatched. Unfortunately, we are only allowed to teach our daughters our skills, and so, I have not passed mine on to anyone yet,"

I was shocked to hear this and a bit guilty at the same time.

"I'd be willing to learn," I said, my healing prowess had never been great; in fact, I only seemed to be able to do dark magic perfectly. "Only if you're willing to teach me."

Juliana smiled and practically threw herself at me, as she embraced me in a warm hug.

"Of course I'll teach you!! But you will find that it is rather hard, but I suppose that since Dante put you on the new workout, a little healing won't hurt you. I think you'll need it. No offense darling, but your family never took much into white magic."

I shook my head, "There is none taken. When do we start?" I was very eager to begin, which surprised me.

"How about next week, on Saturday?" I nodded and returned her hug, just as I pulled away, Alexander walked into the room. He smiled, as I stood up and excused myself from the room.

As the start of school drew closer and closer, I found myself dreading the first day. To tell the truth my nerves were catching up big time. Mages went to school mainly to learn magic. We learned all the normal things to, but it was on a much different scale. What humans learned in second grade, we were learning in kindergarten. It was just so that by the time we started hunting, we could know how to get out of situations of they called for tactical measures. One day I got so nervous that I found myself wanting to go home. I quickly changed my mind. Alexander's dad called at least once a day, either talking to his wife or his son. I had left a number for my parents to call; I guess they really didn't care.

The day before the start of school, I sat on the floor in my room. My clothes for the next day were folded neatly on my dresser. My alarm clock was set, and my backpack was ready next to the door. In my ears were headphones, and in my hand, lay a tiny MP3 player. I had been listening to the music when a particular song sent my mind into overdrive.

_To my mother, to my father,  
it's your son or it's your daughter, _

Did they even care that I had gone? Did they care that they had basically pushed me away?

_  
Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me?  
Should I turn this up for you?  
I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you said  
The silence gets us nowhere!  
Gets us nowhere way too fast!_

Suddenly, before I could block them, I was having flashbacks. It was my tenth birthday, and I had not had a real party since I was five. Like all kids, I was excited, despite the fact that I knew that I was in for major disappointment. As I ran down the stairs, a shred of hope was still alive in me. Mother was cooking breakfast, and Cain and Naomi sat at the table, Naomi looked angry about something.

"It's about time you got up." She said as Mother placed a plate of food in front of her. "Cain made us wait for you."

I glanced at Cain. He smiled and quietly began to sing happy birthday. I mouthed 'thank you' and he just grinned and kept on singing. After breakfast I went upstairs to my room. Sitting on my bed was five or six small gifts, and on my dresser, was vase of ten daises. There was a card attached, and it had three simple words: 'Happy Birthday-Cain'. That had been the best birthday of my life, but it did nothing to block out what happened when I turned twelve. __

The silence is what kills me  
I need someone here to help me  
But you don't know how to listen  
And let me make my decisions

_I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you said  
The silence gets us nowhere!  
Gets us nowhere way to fast!_

I never thought that a simple movement could shatter someone. I never thought that a tap on the wrist could have such a drastic impact on someone's life. I never knew that a simple mistake, could crush someone. Up until that night, I had not known that meaning of the word 'fear'.__

All your insults and your curses

It was just a simple mistake, well at least on my part. It was exactly two years for since my tenth birthday. Cain had left, and I had been completely ignored. As with every year, Cain had been the only one to get me anything. We were settling down to dinner, and to my dismay Naomi sat down right next to me. I glared at her for a moment then turned my attention to the 200 year old vase in front of me. It was not large, just big enough to hold five or six flowers. The vase had once belonged to my great-grandmother. She had been the pride of the family, and Naomi was named after her. Mages lived slightly longer than humans, but only by a few decades. Most times they were killed by the time they reached their nineties. If the mage was skilled, they could revert their age for a short period of time. That way, even in old age they could still hunt. As I reached for a roll, my mother, who had once been talking to Naomi addressed me.

"Oh Camilta isn't it your b…" she never finished her sentence as she began speaking, I felt Naomi's hand push my elbow. I closed my eyes as I felt my fist come in contact with cold crystal. For a second I thought that it had not broken, and then came the shatter.

_  
make me feel like I'm not a person  
And I feel like I am nothing _

The first thing I felt was a jolting pain in my head, as it crashed against the dining room wall. My eyes opened slowly, to see the enraged figure of my father standing over me.

"I..I.." My words jumbled together as I felt fear pull at my heart. In the world of mages, there is one very important rule: You never anger a Vexis. I had done something forbidden, and I knew I was about to pay. The next blow came to my ribs, I screamed out at the sheer force of it. As I felt his hand contact with my cheek, I doubled over in pain. While coughing up blood, I tried to manage some form of apology.

"That vase meant more to me than you!" My father shouted, every word coupled with another hit. "You stupid…" By that time I could no longer comprehend what he was saying, and thankfully I blacked out.

_  
but you made me so do something  
'Cause I'm fucked up because you are_

When I came to I was sure that I had died. The devil herself was standing in front of me, with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"I had to clean up your mess." Naomi whispered. "You should be more careful." Her eyes were dancing. It as if she enjoyed seeing me in pain, and then suddenly it dawned on me.

"You did that…" I gasped. "on purpose!"I ignored my weakened state and tried to lunge for Naomi. She caught me around the neck and threw me back to the floor.

"We all hate you..." She reached down and cupped my chin in her hands, and forced me to look at her. "You should have never been born."

The next thing I knew I was in my room. I was bawling my eyes out, and wondering if Naomi was right. It seemed logical, that was why they hated me so much. That night I vowed to change. I would show my family exactly what I was made of, and I would bring Naomi down.

_Need attention, attention you couldn't give  
I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you said  
The silence get us nowhere!  
Gets us nowhere way to fast_

The song ended and I was left with nothing. Just a reminder of what my life was, silence was all I knew, and all I would ever know. Something slid down my cheek and I reached up to feel what it was. My hand came away wet and shining. Was I _crying_? My body was shacking, and there was a sniffling sound coming from my lips, 'God…I _am_ crying.' I thought. I had not cried in a very long time, and now tat they tears were flowing they did not want to stop. Soon I was laying face down on the floor, and I practically screamed into the carpet. I was hurting; once again death seemed like an extremely good option.

Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me up. I smelled roses and knew that it was Juliana. I managed to stop crying and I looked up into her worried eyes. As I tried to pull away, she pulled me closer to her.

"Shush now. It's okay." The sound of her voice calmed me. I stopped crying and looked away from her: ashamed. She rocked me gently back and forth, all the while humming. When I opened my mouth to explain, she shook her head. "You don't have to say anything."

"Sorry." My voice cracked as I spoke. My throat burned and I sounded horse.

"You see what crying like that gets you?" Juliana asked. "You get in bed, I'll be back in a moment." Just as I crawled into bed, Juliana came back with a steaming mug of liquid. "Drink it all." She ordered. Hesitantly I obeyed. It was a sweet tea. I could faintly make out the taste of chamomile and honey, along with a few other spices. When the mug was drained I gave it back to Juliana. "Better?"

"Thank you.." I mumbled quietly. Whatever was in the tea was making me sleepy. I melted into my pillows, and I though I heard Juliana reply.

"All in a days work."

An annoying buzzing woke me up. I felt perfectly refreshed, but that did not mean that I was eager for this day to start. With a groan, I wrapped my fingers around the small plastic alarm clock, and flung it blindly across the room. I was expecting to hear a confirmation that it broke, but instead I got the sound of Juliana's voice.

"Camilta wake up."

I rolled over, and hung my legs over the edge on the bed. I stood and saw Juliana placing my alarm clock back on the dresser. I gaped at her, she winked; the woman was amazing. Once in the bathroom, I turned on the hot water in the shower, and tried to distract myself from remembering what happened last night. I had shown weakness, I had broken the promise I made to myself. With a sad sigh I got out of the shower, my clothes lay on the counter; Juliana must have brought them in for me. After I got dresses, I looked at myself in the mirror. At Alexander's prompting, I had changed my hair. It was now dark brown and much more natural looking. When I looked decent I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I smelled breakfast cooking, and involuntarily smiled.

As I sat down at the table, Alexander gave me a nod which I returned. He had also changed his hair. It was now jet black, and a bit swooped over his eyes. The contrast with his gray orbs made me melt. Suddenly there was a plate of double chocolate pancakes in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked. It was a stupid question really, but I was so shocked that she had actually made a plate for me.

"Eat and find out." Alexander said, his voice was smooth, and it seemed to have gotten deeper over the past few weeks. Carefully I picked up my fork and knife. The pancakes cut like butter, and tasted extraordinary. After breakfast Juliana cleared the table. She found it very amusing that I thanked her so many times, and even funnier when I offered to do the dishes.

"No. You have to get going." She walked over to her son and embraced him. Alexander's face turned red as she kissed his forehead.

"Mom!" He shouted, and moved away from her, but not without returning the hug. So this is what the enemy was like. They loved and cared for each other: No wonder my family hated them.

To my surprise Mr. Morvus had gotten us a care. Well really it was Alexander's. The sleek, black BMW sat in the driveway, looking very nice. Alexander opened the door for me, and I got in, placing my bag in the back seat.

The car purred to life, and Alexander backed out of the driveway, and onto the empty dirt path. The drive was silent, and Alexander seemed a little uncomfortable with it.

"Why…Why were you crying last night?"

I quickly looked out of the window. As of that moment that subject was taboo. Alexander seemed to get the picture, and he changed the subject.

"Why do you call me Alexander all the time?"

I was thrown off by this. A smile crossed my lips and I turned to him.

"Well it's your name."

"Well yeah I know that, but why don't you call me Alex? It's less formal." He smiled, and looked at me. "I don't really like formal." He paused. "May I call you Cam? I think it suits you."

I laughed out loud, and nodded.

"It's fine with me. But if you ever call me Cammy I'm calling you Al."

Alex chuckled and agreed. We were outside of the school now, and I was not nervous any more. I took a deep breath and reached in the back for my bag. Alex growled a little and was staring out of my window. I turned, and was looking into the eyes of a very angry vampire.

**A/N: Did you guys like the songfic? If the story continues I will have bonus chapters at the end that will be mostly all songfics… Ohhh I think Cam is in LOVE!!**


	6. AN: No I did not quit

**I am sorry for the delay I have been having with my postings. I already have the next chapter almost finished, but I have to add on a lot. It is more than 12 pages on Word, so I promise it will be worth the wait. Please find it in you hearts to forgive me…I know it's been ages since a new chapter was up, but I PROMISE one this month. I am currently writing a fiction novel, and it's been taking all my time. You will have Camilta and Alex soon, also a chapter from….EDWARDS point of view. **

**Well until another time,**

**C. Vexis. **


	7. Chapter 6: Holiday

**A/N: I know! Guess who's back! Well we were having major computer issues, and I was like 'Oh no'. I was supposed to have, like, five more chapters by now. I was going to do a New Years scene, but I said 13 pages….I think they can deal for a few more weeks. I mean, This chapter is LONG. SO tell me what you think, yell at me for not updating since last year, tell me if it's good, bad or terrible. I just want to hear what you think. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer (Incase you forgot.): C. Vexis does NOT own Twilight OR New Moon. She is just a lowly fan fiction writer, that trying to get into Wellesley. Stephanie Meyer owns New Moon AND Twilight.**

I stepped carefully out of the car, avoiding the vampires black gaze. The sickly sweet scent of him filled my nose, and I almost gagged: He even smelled strong. Betraying my earlier notions not to look at him, when I was far away, standing in the middle of the lot, I glanced back. I had to admit, for a leech, he _was_ handsome. Bronze hair, godlike face, lanky, yet somehow still muscular, nothing compared to Alex though. Standing behind him was a girl, _the girl. _Chocolate brown eyes stared questioningly at me; I gazed back at them, wondering how much she knew about her boyfriend.

I quickly looked away and walked up to the office building.

"Ready?" Alex asked in a hushed voice, as he rushed to hold the door open for me. In return to his question I only gave a nod, not trusting myself to speak.

Inside the office a woman sat behind a desk stacked with papers. A nameplate told me that her name was Ms. Cope. When we walked in she glanced up from her work, and gave up both warm smiles.

"Well you must be the two new kids. We don't get many of you." Ms. Cope began shuffling through papers on her desk. "Umm names?"

"Camilta Vexis." I spoke up; deciding that now was the time to find my voice.

"Alexander Morvus."

Ms. Cope typed our names in one a computer, and printed out our schedules. She handed Alex his, then paused for a moment when she went to give me mine.

"Only 15 and you're a Senior?" She asked. "I'm impressed." I smiled, and took my schedule from her hands, thanking her for her help. She then proceeded to give us maps, and other things we would need to find our way around. "I hope you two have a nice day. If you have any trouble, just come see me."

We said thank you, then parted. As we stood outside, comparing our classes, it began to drizzle, quickly we packed our things up and ran inside, if the building.

The halls were buzzing with chatter. Squeals and hollers of laughter assaulted my ears. I looked at my schedule, and then to my map, wondering if we had went to the wrong part of the building, when Alex pointed to a door.

I could not help but notice the look some of the girls gave him: All of which he ignored, or appeared to ignore. Inwardly, I sighed, and gave him a sideways glance. Gray met brown, and he had me once again under his spell. Alex smiled, and for a second I thought he could sense it; what I felt.

We moved into the classroom slowly, all eyes seeming to follow our every step. The man at the desk was Mr. Thomas. He was in his late forties, and had graying brown hair. As we walked into the room, he looked up and smiled.

"Ah the new recruits. Welcome to AP American History." He looked down at a list, "Alexander and C…Camel? Cami…Um can you pronounce your name please?" Alex chuckled, it was a harsh yet pleasant, musical sound, I also heard a scoffing laugh, from in the back corner. Looking in its direction, I saw the vampire from earlier, sitting next to him was the human girl.

I glared for a moment, and then noticed that the last two empty seats in the class were directly across from the vampire. The desks were arranged in groups of four, and there were five clusters of desk. Not a very large class.

I told Mr. Thomas how to pronounce my name; he smiled appreciatively at me for not being angry when he got it wrong.

"Bella can you raise your hand please?" The girl with the chocolate brown eyes looked up, and Alex and I moved down the rows and took our seats. Mr. Thomas fumbled for a moment in a cabinet, after a little searching, he removed two large books, he set them in front of us, and walked back up to the front to the class, starting the lesson.

I was tense, not from nervousness about being new, but from the black eyes that I knew was staring at me. I had picked the seat directly across from the vampire, and now his stare was boring holes in my skull. For a while, I pretended that my text book was more interesting than he was, then I got fed up with his gaze, and raised my eyes to meet his.

"You'll pay if you hurt her." He whispered, so low that only Alex and I could hear. I was about to say something back, then the bell rang.

The next three classes flew by, and I was bored out of my mind. This boredom continued until the class I had before lunch.

I walked into Mrs. David's anatomy class, introduced myself, and took a seat. I got a few furtive looks, and excited whispers, but those had all been normal throughout the day.

My breath caught in my throat, when Edward the vampire walked into the class. He was alone, no girlfriend, or any other vampire. As soon as he walked into the room I closed my eyes and began to wish desperately that I had chosen to sit with a bunch of perky girls. Sure they would have annoyed me something awful, but anything would be better than sharing a table with _him_.

Edward Cullen paused when he came to the table. For a second he just stared, his eyes quizzical, but then he sat down right next to me. Without a word he took out his books, and sat back, obviously trying to ignore me

He may have been able to ignore me, but I was not able to ignore him. His very scent made the magic in my veins hum; it sickened me with its deathly sweet smell: It was so strong. Ten minutes into the class and I had a massive headache.

After a few boring minutes of note taking, the teacher assigned a worksheet. We were to fill in a diagram of the human skeletal system, and describe the functions of some of the main parts. It was and easy task, and could be done in under fifteen minutes. But I highly doubted that the vampire and I could get along for that long. So after a small staring contest, we began sliding the paper back and fourth between us, each time we would fill in something. I hated the fact that his handwriting was much neater than mine: My handwriting had never been neat. We finished the assignment in ten minutes, and we still had a lot of time to spare. When the teacher came to collect it, she told us that we could talk amongst ourselves. The vampire and I both exchanged glances, and I saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

'_Stupid leech,' _I thought.

"Stupid hunter," he said aloud.

My head snapped up, and I locked eyes with him. His black ones bore into my hazel ones. I was determined not to look away; I would not give him the satisfaction, so instead I challenged him.

"Would you like to repeat that?" I asked in a low dangerous voice.

"I think you know very well what I said." He replied nonchalantly. His voice was low and even, he did not seem to be at all bothered by my apparent anger. Suddenly I wanted to provoke him; I wanted to let him know that I was not someone to be ignored. And so I let a little bit of my power out. It wafted in the air, making it thick and heavy. I saw the vampire tense, and could not hide a satisfied smirk, then as quickly as I let the power out, I drew it back in.

"Please don't insult me." I said. "You'll find that I can be very scary if you get me angry." Just as the words left my lips the bell rang, I grabbed my things and moved swiftly out the door, leaving the vampire still seated.

I met Alex at the entrance to the lunch room; it was raining very hard outside now, and there looked to be a great amount of lightning. Alex looked a bit angry. I could tell because his shoulders were lightly hunched, and his eyes were darker than usual. When I was at his side he turned, and bent down to meet my eyes.

"Are you inane?" He hissed. "I felt that from the next building! Do you _want _to get us all killed. You must have better control."

He must have been talking about the energy burst in anatomy class. I gave a sad apology and immediately saw him soften. He straitened up and led me into the lunchroom.

After looking at the lunch the school had to offer, we decided that the lunch Juliana packed for us would be healthier and most likely better tasting. We sat down at a table near the doors, and ate in silence.

"Your mother is a great cook." I said uncomfortable with the silence.

Alex paused from the club sandwich he was eating, and smiled.

"Yes she is. Does your mother cook?"

I thought about his question, it should not have been very difficult to answer, but for some reason it took me a while.

"She does," I finally said, "But not as well as Juliana."

Suddenly the image of burned turkeys and lousy dinners came into mind, and I had to stifle a giggle. Alex noticed and flashed me an odd look.

"Funny memory?" he questioned.

I shook my head, and we spoke no more. The rest of the day went by smoothly, there were no more incidents, and I began to like school. Soon all the days melted into one, and I found myself changing. While with the Morvus' I was at ease most of the time, and I hated the difference between them and my real family.

They were so loving and kind, while my family was….not. I began to wonder why, but every time I did, it just brought back sad and solemn memories. Before I knew it two weeks had pasted and it was Thanksgiving. The food had been amazing…no beyond amazing. Juliana had been teaching me how to cook in between our healing lessons. There had been a really funny incident involving me and a can of creamed spinach.

The days passed, and I was happy for the time being. Then like all good things it ended.

It was two weeks before Christmas when I got the news. Juliana came bustling into my room, a smile on her face.

"Guess what Camilta?" She said brightly. I had been reading a book and looked up when she spoke; Juliana took it as a sign to continue. "We're going to your family's house for Christmas!"

My mouth must have been hanging open, and I knew that my eye were wide in shock. Whose dumb ass idea was _this_? I mean, who could have possibly thought that I wanted to see my family?

"Oh you must be so excited!" Juliana hugged me, and I was engulfed in her mane of rose scented hair, which calmed me down.

"Yeah," I said as she turned to leave, "I'm dying to go."

Really I was dreading it. The thought of being with them again terrified me. But unfortunately, I could not let Juliana and Alex know. They would be frustrated if they knew the reason why. The flight back to Michigan was long and tiring. Juliana was complaining about how the food the flight was unhealthy: That's the only time she complained: when someone's nutritional values were at stake.

Mr. Morvus picked us up at the airport. He was still as foreboding as the first day I say him. Upon seeing me his icy eyes locked on mine, and I froze in my steps. He looked me up and down quickly; much like Alex had done the first time he saw me, then spoke.

"You have been following my diet." I shivered at the sound of his voice. When Alex and Juliana got back from getting coffee, Mr. Morvus embraced his wife in a warm hug, and gave his son a pat on the head. "I've missed you both." And for once his voice did not frighten me, it sounded warm and caring.

'_So even he can be nice,'_ the thought came suddenly, and I pondered on it for a moment, so much so that I did not see Alex offer me a steaming cup of coffee. I nodded in thanks and he smiled.

We followed Mr. Morvus to his car, a sleek black Porsche. The drive was calm, and the classical music that was playing lulled me into sleep. I accepted gratefully, hoping that I would wake up back at the house in Forks.

"So she passed out again has she?" The harsh voice of my father pulled me from pleasant dreams. I opened my eyes, and say the face of Marcus Vexis. I groaned, and looked at the person that was holding me: It was Alex.

"No," Said Juliana's voice, "She fell asleep and I did not want to wake her."

"You can put me down now." I whispered in Alex's ear. He grinned and whispered back.

"What if I like holding you?" he said, almost shyly. I laughed as he lowered me to the floor. I looked around me, almost surprised that I had once lived here; everything was exactly as I remembered it, yet it all seemed so foreign.

The ten foot walls were painted a soft blue, The living room, which I could see clearly was a lighter shade of blue, with a dark oak coffee table, and a large plasma screen television on the wall. Also there was a wrap around leather sofa, almost the same shade f brown as the table. The floor was a light wood, with some carpet here and there. I now stood in the small entrance way. A glass table stood in front of me and on it was a vase.

'_It can't be.' _ I thought. The vase was an exact replica of the one that Naomi had made me break. It was shining and glittering in the light. Involuntarily I took a step back. Juliana followed my horrified gaze and smiled.

"It's lovely Tanya, where did you get it?" I looked up and saw my mother. She had just entered the room and was staring at my head. I suddenly realized that my hair was the exact shade of brown as hers was.

"It was a gift from Naomi." My mother said a proud smile on her lips. Suddenly she turned to me and the smile vanished, replaced by an uncomfortable look. "Lets just hope this one can stay intact."

'_Of course it was something she did.' _ I thought. A strayed from Alex's side long enough to help my mother take the Morvus' bags to the guest rooms. After that I went up stairs to get myself settled in. I got one of the biggest shocks of my life when I saw Naomi sitting on my bed.

"You're back?" She said, flashing me a cool smile. "Did you see mothers gift? Cost me huge bundle to get one from the exact same time period as Great-Gran Naomi."

"Well I'm sure mom loves it."

Naomi stood and sauntered forward, each step reflecting our hatred for each other.

"I hope your hand does not slip again this time Camilta. It would be a shame to ruin Christmas for us to...oh wait you already did. You jut being here destroys my holiday, then you bring _them_!"

"You're just upset because Alex does not like you." I paused, a smile growing on my lips. "I still see the bump. It's huge!" Naomi's hand flew to her forehead, and she gave a loud shriek and rushed, most likely to her room.

After a quick laugh I walked down the stairs, my family was sitting in the living room; the smell of hot chocolate was fresh in the air. The Morvus' all sat on one couch, while my family sat on the opposite end, between the two couches was a coffee table, and to the left end of the coffee table, was a soft chair in which I sat.

The minutes that followed were boring, the adults talked about things like politics for a moment, and when that became boring, they changed to more interesting things like magic.

"Well I don't see why the Morvus women aren't allowed to fight." My mother said. "We do and we still manage to be good women," she threw a withering glare at me, "Most of us that is."

Mr. Morvus leaned forward.

"It's not a matter of being women; it's a matter of stature. Morvus women don't fight because the lack of impure magic hones their healing skills. Healing magic is only so far away from spiritual magic. The women of the Morvus line could beat any man.

My father sat back in the couch.

"How? If they cannot fight, how will they defend themselves?"

"Marcus, my dear wife here can suck the very life force from your body. She can drain you of magic and make you as weak as a newborn child."

This confused me. Juliana Morvus looked so calm, so harmless. But I knew better than to judge people by how they looked. My lessons with her had taught me exactly how strong she was. Juliana could beat anyone she wanted blindfolded.

"Dante, any man could also do that." Once again this was my father.

"Marcus, have you ever heard of a male doing white magic? It is truly a feminine brand of sorcery. Not because it's weak, it's jut because we don't have the…"

"The instinct," Juliana finished. "A woman _brings _life into the world. It is only fair that she can take it away. Power, it is not only a man's domain."

"Sounds like a leech to me." Naomi stated. At that moment, my sensitive ears picked up the sound of three things. The first was Juliana's cry of disgust, the second, Mr. Morvus' shout of anger, and the third was my own racing heart. Naomi had just insulted Juliana, she had compared he to a vampire. That was unacceptable.

"Naomi!" I cried, jumping from my chair and to Juliana's defense. "The only one here that is like a leech is you! You self-centered, death dealing, wanna-be super-hunter bitch!" The words left my mouth before I could stop them. They came out almost as fast as it took for Naomi's fist to hit my cheek.

"The last time I checked Camilta, you were a death dealing wanna- be super-hunter bitch too. The only difference is that I am much better at it than you are." With a growl of frustration I launched myself at her, taking her to the floor. Each punch felt like a release. The anger, the hatred, everything flew into my hands, my fist, and it powered me.

I was so lot in my revenge that I did hardly felt the arm the wrapped around my waist. Suddenly I was looking down at the now bloody face of my sister, she was stunned, and so was I. Her blood covered my hands, and I was really surprised that she was still breathing. She looked up at me with those brown eyes, wide with shock and anger: I wanted to rip them from her eyes.

"Camilta! Camilta! Calm down!" It was Alexander's voice, full of worry, it made me relax. I struggled from his grasp and looked around the room. My parents stared, Mr. Morvus looked livid, and Juliana looked positively sick. I did not bother to look at Alex, I did not want to see the look in his eyes.

As I closed the door to my room, I heard my mother apologize for my rue behavior, then I heard Naomi groan outwardly, that was the last thing I heard that night. In all of three seconds, I had finished my sobbing and fell asleep huddled in a corner.

Christmas morning dawned, and I was being shaken awake by a gentle hand. The smell of spices was strong and heavy in the air; suddenly it dawned on me that someone was cooking. I opened my eyes; the fuzzy outline of Alex was standing in front of me. In his hands was a warm mug, it smelled like hot chocolate.

"Here…" His voice was as gentle as his hands. "My mom said you might need this."

I took it with a small nod of thanks, and brought the mug to my lips. There was a faint hint of mint in the hot chocolate, and it tasted amazing.

"My father is rather upset that you lost control like that. He says that when we go back home he will talk to you about it." Alex grimaced, a slight smile coming to his lips. "That can't be a good sign. Your brother is here. He came in last night."

My heart beat doubled, and I shot up, the mug nearly falling from my hands.

"Cain is here!" I was extremely happy. With lithe, quick steps, I launched myself from my room, forgetting about my compromised situation. As soon as I took three steps out of the door, I was wrapped in a tight bear hug that took my breath away.

"Camilta, I've missed you little sister!" I looked up at my brother and smiled, returning his hug with as much force as I could muster. Like my father, my brother was well built, but instead of being bulky, he was just a little muscular. My brother was the only person in my family that seemed to understand me. He was what kept me sane. In those few months after my twelfth birthday incident, he let me know that I still had someone that cared. I reached up on my tiptoes, and ran a hand through Cain's buzz cut head. "Yeah, I changed it again…"

"You look like Father." I said lightly. And indeed he did greatly resemble our dad, he was almost the exact same height, had the same hazel eyes, and even had the same features. "It's scary." Cain chuckled.

"Speaking of 'scary', I heard about what you did to Naomi." His eyes held a mix of amusement and anger. "You should not have lost control like that, but I'll forgive you since you put Naomi in her place." At that moment, Alex walked from my room and gave Cain a nod. "He's a good kid." My brother whispered in my ear. I punched him lightly on the arm when he added 'I approve.'

"It's not like that." I whined. The laugh I got in return made me think that Cain did not believe me.

After hearing some of Cain's stories about Japan, the three of us walked down to the kitchen. There my mother and Juliana were busy preparing breakfast. Actually it was more like Juliana was teaching, and my mother was learning. As we walked into the warm, fragrant room, Juliana turned and gave me a frown, at her sad look, I remembered my appearance, and with speed that even a vampire could not have matched, ran back up to my room, into the shower.

After finishing, I changed into a cream colored knit sweater, and a pair of extremely comfortable jeans. Out of habit I holstered my knife, and strapped it onto my upper arm. As I was putting a light spray of lilac scented perfume on, which Juliana had given me, I heard a knock on my door. Promptly I opened it, and regretted it as I was slammed into a wall.

"You filthy little bitch!" Naomi hissed. She had no signs of the beating she had been through: that angered me slightly; I wanted her to remember it. Her fist raised and came plummeting toward me, my reflexes kicked into place. Quickly my hands shot up, stopping her punch.

"No need for insults dear sister. The Morvus' may not train like we do, but they do indeed train well." With a grunt I pushed her away. "I'm not going to be prey for you Naomi." Waving, I pushed pass my stunned sister and put my bedroom, door.

The day was filled with snow and laughter. Alex, Cain, and I went outside and had a snowball fight, which I lost: (Only due to the fact that they were both against me.) As night fell, the three of us settled into the dining room for a few pre-dinner Christmas movies. A Christmas story was just winding down when Juliana came in and told us to go get ready to eat. As I walked pass her, her hand gently squeezed my arm. I gave her a small rare smile, and walked up the stairs and to my room.

When I came back down, everyone was gathering in the dining room. I took a seat next to Cain, who sat to the right of our father, my mother took a seat to my father's right, next to her sat Juliana, in a seat that was normally Naomi's. Next to Juliana was Alex, who wad directly across from me. He gave me a small grin. Sitting directly opposite from my father was Mr. Morvus. Ever since I had sat down, his gaze had not left me. I could tell that he was still angry about what I had done to Naomi.

My eyes widened when I realized there was only one spot at the table left, and I highly doubted that she would be sitting on the floor.

"Diner smells divine mom!" said the great bitch herself as she came bounding down the stairs. She plopped down next to me, and struck up a conversation with Cain. In our family, presents were opened after dinner, I don't know why, but it did not really matter to me: I always got the same things anyway.

"Why thank you sweetie! I don't deserve all the credit though Mrs. Morvus is the real cook." All the while saying this, my mother looked a little sick. She may have been playing the part of 'good hostesses, but she still could not hide her dislike for the Morvus'.

I glanced at Naomi, who gave me a cold glare back, along with a large smirk.

"So, Camilta," She said slowly. "You did not get to close to moms' vase did you? Don't want another repeat of the last one do you?"

I ground my teeth together, using all my control to stop my hands from shaking at the memory.

"What happened to the last one?" Juliana asked. I bit my lip wondering what they would say.

"Camilta accidentally broke it." My father replied tensely. I snuck a peek at him and met his eyes, only for the briefest moment. "It was nothing," He paused, "Easily dealt with."

Absently, I ran a finger along the edges of scar on me upper arm. _He_ had given it to me, when he had thrown me against the wall: My own father! Quickly I calmed the rapid breath that threatened to tear my lungs from me. Looking up again I saw my father whispering in me mother's ear, at the same moment, my mother gave me a dark look.

"Camilta," Cain said, as he stood up, "I forgot to show everyone my pictures from Japan. Can you help me go get them?"

I was quite positive that Cain was more than capable of getting the pictures himself, but the tone of his voice told me that he wanted to talk. I excused myself and followed him upstairs.

Quietly he opened the door to his room, and we both stepped inside. His room was square, and was the second largest in the house. The floors were a dark, polished wood, and the walls were painted a deep shade of green. In a corner was a king-sized bed that had blankets and pillows the same shade of the walls, it was made in the exact same shade of wood as the floor. In another corner were a desk and a comfortable armchair. I sat down in the chair, while Cain sat on the bed, giving me a serious look.

"You did not tell them did you?" his tone was serious and low, a tone that he almost never took with me.

"No. Why would I?" I said defensively. Cain knew that I _never_ told _anyone_ about what happened to me. As far as I knew, only Mother, Father, Cain, and Naomi knew about it, which was probably good for them. But the look Cain gave me was strong enough to make me think otherwise.

"You trust them don't you?" He stood and walked the few steps over to me. "One day you should stop keeping secrets from them."

I sighed, "They won't understand. They'll go ballistic," I stood. "And if you think Dad is scary when he is angry, watch out, because Mr. Morvus runs on a very short fuse."

"Oh." Cain said skeptically, "And how would you know? He seems like a nice enough guy to me."

I blinked, "Are you serious? Every time he looks at me it's like the skin is about to peel off my bones."

Cain laughed, and then went back to his bed to fish around in a large black duffle. I watched a he turned around, holding what looked like and entire box filled with pictures.

We went back down, immediately we noticed the banquet of food that had been sat out. A ham sat in the middle of the table, next to it was a delicious looking turkey. There were garlic potatoes, green beans, roasted apples, and tons more. I didn't have a memory of a Christmas dinner that nice since mom had hired a caterer.

I took my seat once again, and watched as Juliana bustled around putting food on people's plates. After all the time I spent with her, I still did not know why the woman was so damned _nice_. She even gave Naomi a compliment. The woman was a huge mystery.

Mr. Morvus face held the hints of a soft smile when his wife walked past him. Suddenly, I saw his hand wrap gently around her slender wrist, he paused, then brought Juliana's hand to his lips and gave it a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas love." He said quietly, I hardly made it out over the clatter of knives and forks that were now scraping eagerly over plates.

Blushing, Juliana lightly pulled her hand away, only after returning his kiss, and walked away. That was the second time I had seen Mr. Morvus display any form of emotion, it confused me as much as it had the first time. How could a man that was so outwardly cold be so loving on the inside? Well he is human….sort of.

Christmas dinner went by slowly; everyone savored ever delicious bite that they ate. There was little conversation between my family and the Morvus': They did not want a repeat of last night. So instead of talking to my parents, the Morvus' listened to Cain tell about his trip to Japan. This interested everyone. He talked about Tokyo, Osaka, and Kyoto: the places he went while living with his friends. In the middle of him telling us about some big store he went to, Juliana stood up and went back into the kitchen. She came out holding a try laden with small cakes and candies; they all looked and smelled wonderful.

"How about we eat these while we open presents?" She suggested. My mom agreed. And we all went back into the family room, where the tree and at least fifty presents were.

Juliana sat her tray down on the coffee table.

She looked at me and gave me a smile. "What you want to drink dear?" She asked quietly.

"Could I have more hot chocolate?"

"Me too mom." A voice said from over my shoulder, I looked up and saw Alex standing with a smirk on his face. With a nod Juliana was off, after she left, Alex sat down on the floor next to me. "I'm still trying to figure out how Mom got all those presents on the plane."

"Me either." I said, "Does she always buy so many?" About 85 percent of the presents under the tree were purchased by Juliana. She had gotten them all the day before we left.

"Here you go sweetie." Juliana had come back with our hot chocolate and more. Now the tray was loaded with mugs of coffee, tea, and the warm hot chocolate that I now reached for. Alex took his mug, and turned t face Cain, who grabbed a cup of coffee.

"This is nice." He whispered as he sat down beside us.

"Alright, now that we have everything, let's open presents!" My mom said. Quickly she went over to the tree, and pulled out a large dark purple box. After looking the name tag she handed the package to Naomi, "This one is from her father and me."

Naomi eagerly ripped at the paper, until she got to the present. It was a lacquered wood box, decorated with painted flowers and vines. As soon as I saw it I knew what it was: another one of our precious family heirlooms. Inside this box was a complete weapons set, one that had everything a mage needed to kick some major butt. A few years ago, Cain had received a similar one. I sighed and sat back against the couch, watching scornfully as Naomi opened the lid and began to remove various weapons inside.

"It's beautiful Mom!" She embraced her, and then turned to Father. "Thank you, I love it!"

The next few minutes went by slowly; I sipped my hot chocolate, and watched as everyone became emerged in coils and folds of wrapping paper. This was what it was like every Christmas for me. Normally I got something, but it was never anything to get jumpy about.

"Camilta, you have a big stack of presents waiting in the corner." Juliana told me. "Why don't you go open them?"

"Oh," I said dumbly. "I...I wanted to give you guys your presents first." I stood, and walked over to the chair the sat in the corner. I reached behind it, and curled my fingers around the handle of a bag. I pulled the bag out, and sat it on the chair. After a moment of searching, I drew out Juliana's gift. It was a bottle of perfume, one that I knew she liked and was almost out of.

"Why thank you!" Juliana cried as she wrapped me in a tight hug. I tentatively hugged her back. After that, I went around and gave everyone their gifts, I even got one for Naomi, but that had been Juliana's idea. Once that was done I opened my impressive haul of presents. Clothes, gift cards, and books from the Morvus', special they may have been, they all paled compared t what Alex got me.

It had been wrapped in black velvet, with a small tag telling me who had bought it. When I opened it, I was shocked to see that there was no box, inside; lying neatly nestled in another layer of red velvet was a long silver bracelet. On its link were alternating pearls and onyx, each one having a magical marking engraved in it in either black or white. I could feel the magic that resided in every one of the small beads of pearls and onyx.

"Do you like it," Asked the honey voice that I secretly loved. "I had a hard time picking it out. I needed to find something that…suited you." He looked so cute struggling for word, his jet black hair reflected the lights from the tree, and he looked amazing.

"You should have told me you got me something so nice, I would have gotten you a better present." Almost sadly I eyed the videogame set I had gotten him.

Gently, Alex reached out a hand and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" He said easily, "If I would have told you, it would not have been a very good surprise."

I giggled; it was a strange sound that made Alex smile. I looked at our hands, then back up to his face. The once playful features now held a quizzical look. Shyly, I smiled and looked away again.

The day after Christmas, the Morvus' and I left to go back to Forks. Mr. Morvus would be joining us in a few weeks, and I was pleasantly surprised to find that Cain would be staying with us to. He had claimed it was to 'watch over his little sister' but I knew better.

The plane ride back was not as trying as the first. To keep myself calm I drew magic from the bracelet that was now permanently attached to my wrist: If it was up to me, that was where it would stay. A chauffeured car picked us up from the airport and took us back to Forks, where Cain got his first look at the house.

"This is a very nice place." He said to Juliana, who stood next to him in the foyer.

"Yes it is." Juliana's lips pursed. "It's gathered dust since we left." She sighed; it was not a sad sigh, but one that said she was happy to be back. "Well I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me."

At the thought of her cooking, I jumped into action. "Juliana we only just got back." Her answering smile told me that I would not persuade her to not cook. "At least let me help."

"Alright, you need more practice anyway." Smiling, I followed her into the kitchen, stopping when I smelled something. It was not sweet like a vampire; instead it was strong and pungent. I put my hand on Juliana's shoulder to stop her, she turned to me, and I nodded my head towards the kitchen.

'_I know.' _She mouthed. '_Wolves'_

I had never been close to a werewolf before. O found myself becoming excited and a little scared at the same time. As we entered the kitchen, a new voice met our ears.

"Sorry for the unwelcome visit ladies, but we need to talk." There were four of them, all russet skinned and big. "I'm Sam Ulley."

**A/N: MY fingers!!! They burn. Did I spell Sam's last name right? I don't think I did. Review please!**

**_C. Vexis_**


	8. AN

**I my...I really suck don't I? Did I not promise to have a chapter for you guys, and no more long waits? Well I'm sorry I lied. My computer crashed, I got grounded, my computer crahsed again: The world seems to hate me. I am currrently writing the next chapter for you gusys, so never fear! I'm kind of stuck in a rut right now. I mmean my writers block is messing me up big time. **

**-C. Vexis.**


	9. ANagain

**[A/N Oh…CRAP guys. I totally got caught up in school and stuff, and it has been a long time hasn't it? Man, I suck. I am reading the story again, trying to get some inspiration, and a little bit is coming to me. I'll try to have another long chapter up by the end of this month. Feel free to yell at me for leaving you all hanging like that, I deserve it. But I didn't abandon this story, I've just been REALLY busy with thing. Firt my computer crashes, then I get the compuer taken away…It's been hectic….**

**Well, I'm off to write for you lovelies…**

**Cammy.**


	10. I'm BAACK

Hey,

Guess who's coming back guys? Ok, for a while I lost inspiration with this story, but now becasue of the coming of Breaking Dawn, I've gotten a little bit of my brain back. UHG...this is gonna be the longets three months of my life...I mean..I NEED to read that book..is anyone else just DYING to know what happens? Grr..well anyway, look for a chapter from me soon guys. Sorry about the Break...I'll try to make it not happen again, OK?

Love all of you Twilighters...

ANd uhh...I pomise you..there will be nooo J/B in this story...-shudder-

-Waiting for her Edward-

Cammy


	11. 10 was a lie

Holy. Hell.

OMG, it's been such a long time. I have no idea how I even stumbled onto this again. I read it. And picked up on a lot of angst from years ago. But I didn't hate it. Mostly because its my baby, and mostly because..well…it's the first thing I ever seriously sat down an wrote. However, the person that wrote this is totally changed. To continue to write it as it is wouldn't do it any sort of fairness.

So I announce the end of this story.

And instead, I'm going to redo it. I'm going to write it again.

So hopefully it'll stop making me cringe.

A rewritten chapter one will be up in a week.

Stay tuned to Because of Hinted Witches, Version 2.0

…and you all thought I was gone. HA.


End file.
